The Darkness Alchemist
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: Alfonse and Edward Elric head to the desert city of Reole to investigate a rumor about a Philospher's stone. Along the way they meet the Guardian of Darkness and his strange "Darkness Alchemy", what will happen when this unlike trio teams up? R&R
1. A New Kind of Alchemy

The Darkness Alchemist  
>Chapter 1: A New Kind of Alchemy<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters involved except for Guardian D. Darkness

It was a normal day, cool, breezy, just nice all around. In a dessert at the far end of the empire, a figure walked among the dunes. It stopped and looked up at the sky, shielding its face with its arm. This, is Edaward Elric, A state Alchemist also known as the Full Metal Alchemist.

"Alfonse!" he shouted to the emptiness of the desert.

"Down here brother" A faint voice replied from the sand, a large metal hand ripped itself from the dust and grabbed Ed's pant leg.

"Hey! Al, wait a minute!" Ed shouted

Edward clapped his hands together and put them to the ground, a blue light glinted into existence, In an instant a large suit of metal ripped itself from the ground. Ed lifted his hands and sighed.

"It's official. I hate sand." He took a step forward and tripped in weariness.

"Oh come on brother, it's not that bad." Alfonse replied energetically

"Not that bad! Al, you keep sinking in and I can't do anything with sand." Edward put his chin in the sand.

"If only it was grass then I could transmute it into bread." He mumbled

"Cheer up brother, when we reach the city we'll be able to rest and eat." Alfonse replied

"Yeah, we'll get everything we want and gorge ourselves." Edward said, drooling as he imagined the scene

"Then let's go." Al went to take a step when he fell into the sand once again.

"Jeese Al!" Ed went to clap his hands again when the shadows of a nearby hill began to shift and move, they dove under the sand and ripped Alfonse from the ground. Setting him down softly next to Ed.

"What was that?" Ed asked still holding his hands close together.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it can't be all bad, I mean, it saved me." Al replied

"I'm not an it you know." A voice called out

The two looked up and saw a figure garbed in a black sleeveless training Gi top, the front had been neatly cut open. On his legs were a pair of pants that made his legs look as thick as Al's arm, but when he moved the two noticed they legs laxed. On his shins and forearms he wore thick rolls of what looked like gauze. His hair had a 'blown-back' look to it and an odd feature about his face was his upper right canine tooth was sticking below his upper-lip inconspicuously.

"Who are you?" Ed asked

"I don't think you deserve to know." The stranger replied

"Then why did you save Al?" Ed asked throwing his arm back toward his brother

"I felt him inside the sand, his soul gives off quite a signal. Anyone who could detect something like that will know you two from three miles out." The stranger explained

"That doesn't explain why you-"

"His body was telling me he was in trouble." He replied, cutting Ed off

Ed remained silent for a moment "Come on Al." He said moving toward the stranger, slightly adjusting their course to walk around him before resuming their journey.

"Might it interest you I know about the Philosopher's stone?" he asked

Ed's head lifted and he immediately turned toward the stranger. "Tell us what you know!" Ed demanded

"Uh uh, I don't just give away my secrets." The stranger said waving a finger at them.

"Then what do we need to do?" Ed asked

"Accept my offer I'm about to propose to you: In return for my information and my services to you in the near future. You help my people in a war in three month's time." He explained

"What kind of war?" Ed asked

"A war the likes of which you've never seen before." He stated

Ed thought about it, after a while Al looked down at him "Brother…?"

"We'll do it." Ed replied angrily

"Good, now, here's what I know about the philosopher's stone." He signaled for them to lean close and they walked up before leaning down.

"It's a mystery." He told them mystically

"Well no duh! We knew that!" Ed shouted

"Anything else?" Al asked

"Nope, that's it." He replied crossing his arms

"Dang, you jerk!" Ed shouted

"Now brother, calm down." Al said to him holding up his hands

"No Al! This guy is making fools of us!" Ed shouted pointing at the stranger

"Oh no, how did I do that?" The stranger asked showing complete confusion.

"Like you didn't know! You lied to us about the philosopher's stone!" Ed continued shouted

"No I didn't. I told you I knew about it, I didn't say if I knew anything about it." The stranger explained

"So he didn't lie to us." Al added

"Still! That was a load of crap!" Ed shouted swiping his arm through the air

"Says you, where I come from you ask what you want and you get just that." He explained

"Well we're not where you're from. You're here!" Ed shouted

"There's also another tradition where I come from, those who insult me have to fight me to prove their statements true. You call me a liar and a cheat. I'm not saying anything about you. Let's see if you're right." He crouched then jumped into the air landing a fair distance away from them.

"Here's the deal, we fight until one of us gives in!" he shouted at them

"Fine!" Ed shouted back throwing his red cape off his back toward Al.

He immediately clapped his hands and turned the sand into a spear. Then rushed forward at the stranger

"Prepare to die!" He shouted

"Fear the power of Darkness." The stranger replied dodging the attack then clapping his own hands together and putting them to the sand. The nearby shadows of the dunes removed themselves from the sand and attached to Ed's shadow, wrapping his shadow's arms and legs. When they finished Ed couldn't move.

"What is this?" Ed shouted struggling to get free

"Darkness Alchemy, a style invented and named, after me." The stranger replied

"So, that makes you Darkness?" Al asked

"Yep, that's me. Guardian D. Darkness at your service." He said bowing, his shadows released Ed as he did so.


	2. An Unlikely Alliance

The Darkness Alchemist  
>Chapter 2: Unlikely Alliance<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters involved except Guardian D. Darkness

Darkness, Al, and Ed walked into the city of Reole. Immediately Edward noticed a fountain in the town square.

"What is that brother?" Al asked after following his brother's gaze "Blood?"

"No, it doesn't look like it. It might be alchemy." Ed replied before running ahead. He dipped his hands into the red liquid that poured from the fountain and lifted it to his lips.

After he finished drinking he paused "Eh? Wine?"

"Behind you" Darkness said calmly

"Hey you!" Ed was immediately hit with a broom as an elderly man hit him into the fountain

"What was that for?" Ed shouted

"You kids can't be messing with this stuff!" the old man shouted

"We're not kids. We're state Alchemists." Darkness replied

"State… Alchemists…" The man said, fear creeping into his voice.

A half hour later Darkness, Ed, and Al were eating at a small stall.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were just some kids." He said smiling

"Thank you for your hospitality." Alphonse said after he poured his meal onto the ground and covered it with sand

"Yeah." The man replied

"So, what's up with you freaks out here in the desert anyway?" Ed asked between mouthfuls

"You're calling us freaks when you wear gloves and a suit of armor into the desert. Even your friend's crazy. He's wearing black, everyone knows black attracts heat."

"I'm fine." Darkness replied

"But what's a state alchemist doing way out here?" The man asked ignoring Darkness' comment

"We're here on official state business that's on a need to know basis." Ed replied

As Ed finished a woman garbed in a cloak and cowl sat down at the stall. Darkness glanced at her but didn't say anything.

"Who are you guys anyway. I mean, you're a state alchemist, shouldn't you be famous or something?" The man asked

"Don't you know who that is?" The woman replied immediately "That's the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric"

The citizens of Reole who'd been standing nearby immediately surrounded Al

"So, you're the fullmetal alchemist. I can see why they call you that because you wear that suit of armor." One of the citizens said patting Al on the back

Darkness chuckled to himself

"Actually, I'm not the fullmetal alchemist." Al said

"Then, you mean that little shrimp is?" another citizen asked

"Shrimp?" Ed said getting angry. He jumped out of his seat and began to attack the citizens

"What else do you wanna call me? Half-Pint, Shorty, smaller than a grain of rice?" Ed shouted as he spun two men by their collars

While Ed raged the man chuckled and looked to Al and Darkness "Quite an energetic friend you've got there."

"Yeah, don't remind me." Darkness replied

"Excuse me, but do you know where we might find a place to stay?" Al asked

"Oh sure, Father Cornello allows travelers to stay in the church all the time." The man replied

"Father Cornello?" Ed asked returning to the table

"You mean you don't know who he is!" The man shouted

Immediately, as if to reply, a bell tolled throughout the town.

"My children." A voice began.

"Who in the?" Ed stopped and looked around noticing the whole town was in a trance-like state of prayer as the voice continued to droll on and on.

After it stopped Ed looked to the old man "Quite a set-up you have here. Recorded messages broadcasted throughout the city, Wine flowing from fountains."

"Yeah, things have changed for us here in Reole since Father Cornello came and taught us of the Sun god Leto" The man explained

"Who?" Ed asked

"You haven't heard of him either?" The man shouted, completely surprised

"No." Ed replied

"Well, you may need to listen to father Cornello. He can help." The man replied

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm fine on my own." Ed answered

The man looked up from Ed to a figured approaching them from behind. A young girl with brown hair with pink bangs. She was carrying a brown paper bag.

"Ah, Rose. How are you?" The man asked

"I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking" The girl replied with a smile

"Gentlemen, this is Rose. The most devout of all of us." The man said

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Rose replied

"Hm. So, you know this father Cornello and Leto pretty well then?" Ed asked

"Yes. I offer to the sun god Leto every day, and I listen to every word father Cornello preaches." She replied smiling

"Interesting. You mind taking us to meet him?" Ed asked

"They need a place to stay for the night." The man explained

"Oh! Not at all. Father Cornello is always happy to have travelers stay in the church." Rose replied

"Good. Let's get going then. I'm tired of sitting here and waiting." Darkness said stepping off his stool.

"Right." Al lifted himself out of his seat and hit his head on the top of the restaurant stall's ceiling. A radio that was attached dropped to the ground and broke into pieces.

"A great. Now look what you did!" The man shouted

"Hold on. I can fix this." Al replied

"How! It's in a million pieces." The man shouted

"Just wait and see old man." Ed interjected.

Al produced a piece of chalk and began to draw on the ground, forming a complex design inside a double circle that was filled with strange runes. He put the pieces of the radio in the circle and put his hands to the ground. The circle began to glow blue and soon the radio reassembled itself into a whole piece. When it finished it quickly spat out a piece of Cornello's speech as if to prove it was functioning.

"You! You have the same powers as father Cornello! You must be a priest of Leto too!" The man shouted

"No, I'm not."

"It's called Alchemy." Ed said

"What?" The man asked looking at him

"You're father Cornello is using Alchemy. It's not the power of some god."

"You're wrong!" Rose shouted immediately

"What?" Ed asked looking at her

"Leto is real, and this is his power. Not what you call 'alchemy" She replied

"Whatever. Come on guys, let's go find a place to crash for the night." Ed said pushing off the bar-table and walking away, Al handed the radio to the old man and followed. Darkness nodded then walked away following the brothers.


	3. Violent Repercussions

The Darkness Alchemist  
>Chapter 3: Violent Repercussions<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters involved except Guardian D. Darkness

Ed, Al, and Darkness ducked into an alley. The darkness of the night concealing them as Darkness used his alchemy to hide their forms.

An angry mob of the citizens of Reole marched past, followed by two stone guards.

"Damn that Cornello. Turning the people against us with his lies. Alchemy is a science, not something to be abused to make money or to build military power." Ed cursed silently

"Then let's put a stop to this and kill this prick." Darkness replied from his position on the ground.

"But how? If we try to just attack him we'll prove him right when he says we're trying to ruin everything. We need to get him to tell the people about his lies." Al answered

"But how?" Darkness asked

"I have a plan." Ed answered grinning

The trio disappeared into the darkness and began their plan.

The next day the people continued normally, already thinking that Ed and his group had fled the city. An alarm rang out among the town and the citizens immediately ran to the town square. There, Ed and Al stood with their arms raised. Surrendering themselves.

Cornello stood at the front of the church smiling "Look my children! The sun god's power has brought these heretics to our doorstep. So we may persecute them for their sins!" Cornello announced

Darkness stood in the shadows of the church, his alchemy concealing him from sight. "I hope you know what you're doing Ed." He said to himself

Cornello alchemy transformed a few of the stone statues of Leto to secure Ed and Al, and they marched the pair into the church through the roaring crowd of believers.

The doors slammed shut behind them and the statues released them. Inside the church stood Rose who was glaring at them.

"How could you do this Ed?" She asked

"Do what? Prove a liar wrong?" Ed asked not accepting the lies of Cornello

"Lie about Leto! He's real! And with father Cornello's assistance he will resurrect my love!" she shouted

"No one can resurrect the dead Rose. You need to learn that." Ed replied

"Enough!" Cornello shouted interrupting them all

Ed and Al looked up as he descended the stairs. "Why did the government send you Alchemist?" He asked

"They didn't. I came here on my own." Ed replied

"Don't lie to me!" Cornello shouted. He turned to Rose." Rose, why don't you leave us so I may convince these two of Leto's love." He asked sweetly

"Of course father." She said and turned to leave when Ed cried out

"Wait! Rose, don't leave."

She turned to him in time to see him rip his shirt apart over his right shoulder. Revealing a mechanical arm.

Rose gasped and held a hand to her mouth. "What… what happened."

"This is what happens when you try to resurrect the dead Rose." Ed said, "When you step into the land of gods."

She backed away "You are… you really are demons!" she screamed

"What about you Al! Are you fake too?" She screamed at him.

He sighed but lifted his helmet off revealing the empty shell of a body he was. "I am Rose, don't be afraid."

"No! You're demons and have defied Leto's commands!" She turned and ran away.

"So, what now?" Ed asked Cornello

"I think I'll let you leave. As long as you swear never to speak of what happened here." He answered

"Never." Ed spat back

"Well, then I guess I'll have to make sure you never see the light of day again." Cornello slammed the butt of his cane into the stone of the church floor. Two iron gates opened in the sides of the room and a pair of strange beasts emerged from them.

"What the?" Ed asked seeing the monstrosities. "Chimeras?" He asked

"Yes." Cornello replied

Ed glared at Cornello before one of the Chimera attempted to kill him. He caught the beast and threw it against its partner. He quickly transmuted a spear and fought against the two Chimera before transmuting a door and making his escape with Al.

The pair separated and Ed made his way to Cornello's office while Al took off in a different direction.

Darkness meanwhile tailed Cornello and his men, sticking to the shadows and using his alchemy to conceal his form.

Cornello looked around and issued orders to find Al and Ed. To his followers who immediately nodded and ran off to take care of their assignments.

"What's your plan Cornello?" Darkness asked himself tailing the priest further. He saw Ed enter the priest's office and quickly ran ahead, hiding in the shadows of the wall. He entered the room and warned Ed of Cornello. Ed nodded and thanked.

Darkness disappeared just as Cornello entered the room. He immediately noticed Ed and froze

"You! What are you doing here!" he asked

"Just checking things out." Ed replied with a grin.

"You brat!" Cornello shouted

His guards rushed into the room.

"What's wrong fa- you!" They shouted seeing Ed.

They immediately surrounded and bound him, taking him to the dungeons underneath the church. After about three hours Cornello came and interviewed Ed. Asking questions about what the government wanted with Reole and why Al and Ed, as well as Darkness had been dispatch here.

Ed replied to his questions truthfully, the government hadn't sent him and Al, they'd come on their own, meanwhile he answered he didn't know why Darkness was here. Which he knew as the truth. Cornello didn't believe him and eventually left Ed in his cell. His arms tied together.

Meanwhile, Al had made his way to the belfry, where he tampered with the bell and a michrophone and a broadcasting device. Their plan was Ed would get Cornello to talk while Al broadcast the whole confession to the entire town, that way they could expose Cornello for the cheat and liar he was, and then be able to arrest him and bring him to the state.


	4. Hostile Farewells

The Darkness Alchemist  
>Chapter 4: Hostile Farewells<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters involved except for Guardian D. Darkness

Darkness stepped out of the shadows near Al.

"Is that thing ready yet?" He asked

"Almost. Here, take this to Brother and have him get Cornello to speak into it." Al said handing Darkness a microphone

"Understood." Darkness said nodding before he disappeared into the shadows again. A cord trailing behind him. He shrouded the cord in shadows so no one would be able to follow him. He traveled quickly and silently through the shadows reaching the cell Ed had been trapped in after Cornello had found him in his office.

Darkness handed the mic to Ed and explained the plan. Ed nodded his understanding and Darkness disappeared back into the shadows. Ed waited until he heard the doors to the dungeon open. He quickly transmuted an escape route taking the microphone with him. Darkness followed him through the shadows. Cornello stepped into the light in front of Ed's cell.

"So fullmetal. Feel like talk-" he stopped as he noticed that Ed wasn't in his cell.

"Damn! That brat escaped! Guards!" he shouted, a squad of his followers ran to him

"What is it Father?" They asked

"The alchemist has escaped! Find him!" Cornello shouted

"Right!" They shouted "For Leto!" They called as they ran out of the dungeons

Ed hid around a corner as the guards ran past. He looked around and whispered for Darkness to appear.

Darkness stepped halfway out of the shadows "What is it Ed?"

"Where's Cornello's office from here?" he asked

"Head down this hallway and turn on your third left. It'll be the second door on your right." Darkness explained

"Thanks, do you think you can do something about those guards?" Ed asked nodding his head to the patrols

"No problem." Darkness said grinning as he stepped back into the shadows.

Ed took off down the hallway turning into the third hallway on his left.

Meanwhile, Al was still tinkering with the device when he heard a door open and close behind him. He set the device down and immediately turned, in a fighting stance and saw Rose.

"Rose… What are you doing here?" he asked

"I could ask you the same thing." She spat back

"I'm trying to help you." He said

"No, you're trying to ruin everything. Tell me why I shouldn't go get guards and have them put you in the cells?"

"Because, you should trust me." Al replied

"And why's that?" She asked angrily

"You've seen my body. You know what happens when you mess with life and death." Al explained

"But Cornello won't let that happen. He has the Sun god to help him. He won't fail like you did." Rose replied

"But Rose… Nevermind." He said before turning around and sitting back down and beginning to work on his device again.

Rose remained quiet as she watched him work.

"You're welcome to sit down." He offered

Ed slammed the door to Cornello's office open and looked around. Where could he set the microphone so that it would get Cornello's voice but he wouldn't notice it? He sort of wished Darkness was here, then he could hide it anywhere.

"Where?" He asked, then an idea came to him.

Darkness watched as another patrol passed his position in the shadows. "This'll do." He said to himself stepping out of the darkness on the wall. He stood tall as he waited for another squad to run by. Three squads turned down the hallways surrounding him and they immediately noticed him. All of them charged.

"_Hm… three squads of four. That adds up to twelve men altogether."_ Darkness clapped his hands calmly and then put them to the ground. The shadows of the wall twisted and churned before reaching out and grabbing the patrols binding them to the wall. Darkness walked over to one of them, he was wearing a white suit compared to the black of the rest. Marking him as the leader.

"Now, tell me what you know about Leto and Cornello?" Darkness asked

Cornello ran through the hallways of the church toward his office. "I need my ring." He said to himself as he continued to run. He slammed his office door open and gasped seeing Ed sitting in his chair.

"You! What are you doing here?" He asked

"Just waiting for you." Ed replied

An argument broke out between the two. Ed managed to enrage Cornello enough to admit his plan, the false prophet not realizing that his speech on how he would use the citizens of Reole as the 'perfect' army and try to usurp the state, was being broadcast all over the town.

When Cornello finished he noticed an echo, it took him a minute but he quickly caught on. "Don't listen! Don't listen to him my children! He possessed me with his dark god!" Cornello shouted over the mic.

Ed flipped the switch off as Cornello further tried to convince the citizens he wasn't telling the truth.

"Give it up Cornello. It's over." Darkness said as he walked into the office.

"You brats! This was the perfect plan! If you hadn't shown up I would've gotten away with it!" he shouted

"So, it's true then." Darkness stepped aside and revealed Rose

"Rose…" Cornello said.

"You liar!" She shouted at him

"Rose listen" Cornello said

"No!" She shouted "You listen! This town was peaceful, sure we weren't the best town in the state but we didn't lie and believe in false gods!"

Cornello turned from Rose and Darkness to Ed. He lunged at his desk and grabbed his ring slipping it on his finger. He grinned as the ring glowed brightly and his body changed. His muscles expanded and he grew three feet taller. From his new height he glared at Ed and Darkness. Al emerged from the hallway as Cornello had begun to transform. He shouted at them and charged. The trio escaped down the hallways and out of the church. Cornello following them closely.

Ed clapped his hands and put them to the ground forging a spear out of the dust

Darkness clapped his hands and put them to the ground a shadow spreading around them darkening everything they saw. Cornello looked at this for a moment before charing at the trio.

The fight ensued and in the midst of the battled Darkness disappeared as well as his alchemic transformation. Ed and Al managed to defeat Cornello and brought him into custody. As they were leaving Rose asked Ed why he had come, if it was just to ruin their lives.

He explained his reasons and said "Listen Rose, you have no one holding you back now. You have two strong legs to use. Move forward. Don't dwell on the past forge yourself a bright future." He began to walk away leaving Rose stunned.

Meanwhile. Darkness appeared in the Guardian War Room.

Gate noticed him immediately "Ah, Darkness. How are you, and what of the Elrics?" He asked

"They'll fight, Ed a little reluctantly." Darkness replied "As for me, I'm just glad to have the restrictions off my powers."

"Aren't we all!" Fire shouted from the back

"Here here!" Earth shouted from across the room.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked

"We're waiting on Light, Wind, and Steel to report in about their troops." Twilight answered

"Light's not back yet?" Darkness asked

"No. Not yet." Gate replied

"That's odd, she always beats me… I don't like this." He replied


End file.
